Jericho wolf
by Theman242
Summary: After carlos's death the boss is inraged and starts a huge gun fight at the saints row district agenst all the gangs but when she cant finish the fight a friend of the boss calls the only person who can help her, jericho wolf the next saint
1. Chapter 1

This story differs from the original story by adding a new character after carlos dies

This is a story about a man named Jericho wolf and his journey through the city of Stillwater with the 3rd street saints.

Jericho was born with both Caucasian parents one being an S.W.A.T team member of the SPD, his mother was took care of Jericho at home while his dad worked. At the age of ten Jericho's father taught him to use a gun and he was very good at it. When he was thirteen Jericho's father died of a heart attack and he and his mother were left to live without him. Life was tough for awhile after his father's death, Jericho got into a lot of fights and drug deals to live in the city. A lucky break came when his mother meet a man named Ricky savage who had a son named john savage, Ricky was a nice man who treated Jericho like his own but john was the opposite. John was sort of mentally unstable, he always was thinking of death and pain around every corner witch made Jericho very nervous,

At seventeen Jericho came home into a gruesome sight his mother and father-in law were dead with john over their bodies, before Jericho could get john he escaped and left Jericho to call the cops to get the bodies to a grave. For the next few years Jericho life will become the hardiest it has even been.

At the age twenty one Jericho had been in jail for four years because of almost murdering a man for his wallet. When Jericho got out he got a calling in life become a hit man. The contracts he got were from random people who are pissed at another person but it didn't matter to Jericho money is money.

During the time the boss went into a coma Jericho was becoming known in Stillwater as a hit man who took any contract as long as it was good pay.

When the boss woke up he had a friend named mark ingman who used Jericho as his main hit man to kill rival gang bangers to help the boss. After the boss lost Carlos to the brotherhood thee boss gather some of her men and all of her lieutenants to a huge fight that all of the gangs were at. The boss lost all of her foot soldier and were outnumbered by dozens. The only hope of them surviving was for the boss to call mark and send Jericho into the battle and that was his entry way into the saints…


	2. Chapter 2

(For the record I use real world weapons)

The beginning

Jericho was in his black bootlegger with his two desert eagles in the seat next to him, it's not like he was going to need them but Jericho took his guns with him were ever he goes in case of a from his contract giver mark ingman made a surprise call.

Right on queue Jericho's phone rang, He looked at the caller ID and guess that it was mark ingman so Jericho answered.

"Mark what's the problem" he said

"SHIT Jericho the boss is trapped at the saint's row district with every gang on her ass SHE NEEDS YOUR HELP" Mark yelled

"Damn well I better get my money's worth" Jericho grunted

"Yes yes GUST GET THE SAINTS ROW DISTRICT" Mark yelled as he hang up the phone.

Jericho turned his bootlegger around in a flash and drove as fast as he could. The closer and closer he got the more it got like a battlefield. Bullets were flying like flies at a trash can. After fifteen minutes of driving he found the boss along with her lieutenants at the base of the Phillips building. It was surrounded by gang vehicles but there was a ramp to jump to the saints. Jericho slammed on the gas and went up the ramp, when he landed he hit about fur brotherhood grunts.

"GET THE FUCK IN "Yelled Jericho

They all got in the bootlegger and Jericho busted threw cars and gang banger. There was chaos ever were but just when they thought they were out a wall of brotherhood men lined up in fount of the bootlegger. Jericho grabbed a UZI from the back and slid for the car was sideways and fired his weapon, the brotherhood men dropped to the ground and let Jericho pass into the projects.

It didn't take long for them to get to the saints hideout. They all got out and thanked Jericho for his bravery.

"What's your name and who sent you" demanded the boss

"The names Jericho wolf and mark ingman sent me" he answered

"Your Jericho wolf wait think I can give you a chance to join the saint what do you say" She said

Jericho thought about it if he was going to join the saints he could still work for mark and get double the profits.

"Yea sure ill join "said Jericho

"Good good first get some clothes that represent and then get back here to get canalized" the boss said while walking in the base

Jericho got back in his car and drove to the nearest clothing store….


	3. Chapter 3

Jericho needed some clothes that represented the saints so he put his GPS in his bootlegger to sloppy seconds to find some clothes. After about fourteen minuets of driving he pulled up to the parking lot of sloppy seconds and got out.` When he got inside it was empty but the cashier.

Jericho grabbed a purple sleeveless shirt and some black combat pants and put them to the counter, Jericho gave the money to the cashier when a man came bursting in with a 9 MM pointing it at the cashier.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY BITCH" The mugger yelled

The women was scared shitless and gave him all the money. Jericho made a little chuckle when thinking about how this man's live must be in the crapper if he is robbing sloppy seconds, the mugger heard his small laugh.

"Yo man the fuck you laughing at" the man said

"Me I wasn't laughing or are you such a dumb fuck face to see your gun isn't loaded "Jericho said

"Wait my gun is loaded" the man said while he was looking at his gun

As the mugger was distracted Jericho grabbed his arm and his arm and pulled down to break his arm. The mugger screamed and tried to take a knife from his pocket but Jericho grabbed his other arm and forced the man's arm in many different ways till it broke off. The man begged for his life but he pissed Jericho of too much so he forced the bone of the man's broken arm into his face killing him.

Jericho grabbed the clothes and walked out without looking back. He got to his bootlegger and put on the clothes and got a trench coat with a hood and pulled up the hood along with putting on black trooper shades while driving away.

Jericho got to the hideout and walked to the main area, everyone greeted him while the boss walked up.

"You ready for your canalization" Said the boss

"I've been ready" Jericho grunted

"Good now let's get started "she said

Pierce walked in right before the event

"Boss did you see on the new some guy got his own arm stabbed into his face during a mugging"pierce yelled

"Pierce you interrupted me sit the hell down"

Every one sat down except for Jericho and the fighters

FIVE MIUNETS LATER

All the fighter were on the ground in pain except Jericho

"That's it" Jericho said while laughing


End file.
